


Gregs day-art

by queen_daisy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_daisy/pseuds/queen_daisy





	Gregs day-art

[](http://imgur.com/bIHwcGX)

Link to the story [Gregs day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2217138/)

 

This is covert art for awsome fic with my favorite characters (I luv them) and I hope my work is good enough for such a good fic!


End file.
